This application relates generally to the field of toilets or bidets having bumpers for attachments thereto, such as seats or lids. More specifically, this application relates to improved bumpers having features that are configured to mechanically lock with the attachment without the use of additional components, as well as having resilient elements that are configured to contact the structures underlying the bumpers.
Toilets and bidets have been configured having movable attachments, such as seats and lids. The movable attachments may be configured having a bumper that is configured to contact an underlying structure (e.g., a rim of toilet, a toilet seat, etc.) when the attachment is in a closed position. Generally, these bumpers are configured as one-piece bumpers made from rubber, and are often press-fit into the attachment. These bumpers then rely on either friction or fasteners (e.g., screws) to retain the bumper to the attachment. This arrangement has several disadvantages, only some of which are disclosed herein. First, these bumpers can be relatively difficult to install, because the friction that helps maintain the coupled bumper and attachment resists installation of the bumper to the attachment. Second, these bumpers have a tendency to spring-back or bounce back after installing it to the attachment, which can cause durability, appearance, and performance issues. Third, these bumpers may become de-coupled from the attachment, unless they include fasteners coupling the bumpers to the attachment, which adds expense in the form of increased part and labor costs.
It would be advantageous to provide a bumper assembly that addresses one or more of the above-identified issues and is relatively simple and efficient to install on a toilet or bidet, such as on a seat or cover thereof.